Use Somebody
by SlasherFiend14
Summary: Done for Misha's birthday, which was yesterday. If my internet wasn't so slow, this would have been up then. Title based off of a Kings of Leon song. Rated for sexy time and Dean swearing. I think it's a little long winded, but tell me what you think.


Supernatural: Use Somebody

Dean Winchester sat on a bed, a rather comfy one actually, and if he wasn't preoccupied, he would have noticed. Castiel also sat on the bed; he had poofed Dean and himself to a log cabin somewhere. The full moon could be seen through the open drapes, illuminating the bed room. Even though it was in the early morning Dean was wide awake, it was only natural, considering he and Sam had taken down a werewolf, and it hadn't been easy. It was lucky Castiel was there and had stepped in, taking care of three werewolves on his own. Dean had watched, in awe, he forgot sometimes how much power the angel really had. Then it had been to go back to the motel, but Dean requested privacy with Cas, and this is what he got. That and his lips locked with the angel's.

Dean pulled back from the kiss, muttering, "Fuck." He looked at Castiel. "Were you indicating myself or you Dean?" he asked, his blue eyes shining in the moon light. Dean looked Cas over as they both were sitting there and replied, "Me." Castiel looked confused. "But Dean, I'm always…" he began to say. "On bottom, I know," Dean interrupted. He inched closer. "But you're too good for me Cas, and after the way you took care of those werewolves, I realized…sometimes I take you for granted. And I don't want to do that. I love what we always do, but you have enough power in your little pinkie to pin me down, and you never use it. You always let me do what I want…" He moved to place his hand on Castiel's cheek. "And that's not fair. Don't let me overpower you so easily…" "Dean you've never overpowered me," Castiel told him. Dean sighed. "I'm serious Cas, you have a lot of power, and sometimes I forget that. I want you to make sure that I never forget again." He let his hand drop and laid down, staring up at the angel. "Fuck me Cas," he said softly. Castiel needed no other prompting.

He leaned down and kissed Dean, forcefully. Dean groaned and as he did, Cas slipped his tongue inside his mouth. Castiel moved, getting better leverage and pinned Dean's tongue down, while also moving to straddle the hunter's hips. After a moment they pulled back from the kiss and Dean looked up at Cas.

Castiel moved back, raising a hand, and Dean grabbed it. "No," he said. "Don't just zap us naked, that takes the fun out of everything." He let go and Castiel dropped his hand, only to run it down Dean's chest and pull at the hem of his shirt. Dean grabbed the fabric and pulled it over his head. Castiel's hands were already unzipping Dean's pants. "Hey, Cas, I got this…" Dean started to say when Castiel stopped, staring at him. "I thought you wanted me in charge Dean?" he asked. "I did, and I do, it's just…I can undress myself," Dean told him. "I am aware of that," Castiel said. "I would prefer to do it though." Dean nodded. "Okay," he said, trying not to sigh and moved his hands away. Castiel moved back a little and tugged Dean's pants down to his knees. The hunter then pulled his legs up, and Castiel pushed the pants to Dean's ankles. Dean kicked them off.

He went to move his legs back to the mattress when Castiel gripped his thigh, and spread his legs open, settling between them. Dean felt his face burning with heat. "Cas," he said, trying not to squirm. "You're not undressed." "I know," the angel said, looking Dean over for a moment, and then loosened his tie. Dean had to resist the urge to pull Cas close with that tie. But as soon as that thought left his mind, Castiel had placed the tie off the side of the bed, onto the floor. He then took off the trench coat, black suit coat and untucked the white dress shirt. Dean watched, waiting, but it seemed that Cas wasn't moving very fast. He shifted. Castiel had been unbuttoning the shirt and stopped momentarily to look at Dean and ask him, "Is something wrong?" Dean shook his head. "No, no, just trying to be patient," he said. He started drumming his fingers on the bed. Castiel finished unbuttoning and placed the fabric on the floor, with the other clothing. He undid the belt and pulled it from the loops. The motion of the leather winding from around Castiel's hips made Dean stop his drumming and watch the angel. Castiel unzipped his pants and moved, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed to pull them off. He also got rid of the boxers at the same time. He moved back to hover in between Dean's legs.

Castiel then leaned down to kiss Dean, hard again, and the hunter moaned, pulling Cas closer to him. Castiel ground his hips against Dean and the oldest Winchester pulled back from the kiss, his lips shining in the moonlight. He panted as Castiel repeated his motion and groaned. He placed a hand on the angel's shoulder. "C-Cas, come on, this isn't fair," he said breathlessly. "I'm not naked." "I was just getting to that," Castiel told him, his fingers hooking on the hem of Dean's boxers. He pushed the material down just enough for Dean's aching member to be exposed. Dean sighed in relief.

Castiel leaned down to claim his lips again at that moment and Dean pushed back into the kiss, reaching to trace his fingers over Castiel's chest. As Dean pulled back from the kiss, chest heaving and sweat shining on his body in the moonlight, he pinched one of Castiel's nipples. The angel grunted and in return pushed Dean into the bed with one hand, and used the other to pull Dean's boxers off, shifting his weight on Dean's shoulder as he did so. He threw the clothing over his shoulder and moved back to trace Dean's entrance with his own weeping member.

Dean hissed and bit his lip, his eyes threatening to close. He looked up at Castiel. Then Dean smirked and rolled his hips. Castiel fisted his hands in the bed sheets as he groaned. "Gotcha'", Dean said, then yelped as Castiel gripped his member and gave a hard stoke. Castiel looked at the hunter and a smirk was playing at the corners of his mouth. "Why you dirty feather-"Dean began to say before Castiel kissed him, biting on his lip as he did so. Dean gasped into the kiss and turned his head for a better angle, when Castiel pulled away and bit at his throat. Dean moaned as Castiel sucked on the skin, marking his human. Then Dean groaned in dismay, "R-Really Cas? A freakin' hickey, wh-what are we horny teenagers?" He tried to look at the spot. "Do you think Sam will be able to see this?" he asked. "That is not of import," Castiel said and pumped Dean. Dean gave a strangled cry and settled back into the bed.

Castiel pumped a few more times, then gathered some of the liquid that was dripping from Dean's cock and moved back to put his fingers at Dean's entrance. Castiel paused, his blue eyes shining in the moonlight, staring into Dean's green for a moment, before he pushed his fingers past the tight ring of muscle. Dean groaned, his eyes closing, and he tried to relax and get used to Cas's fingers. The angel pushed his fingers in farther and Dean writhed. "You tease! Just get on with it!" He hissed opening his eyes, the green obscured by the pupil, which meant Dean was consumed with lust. But his eyes narrowed, he was trying to glare at Castiel. Cas simply smirked and crooked his fingers.

Dean bit his lip, his eyes clenching shut as he moaned. Castiel scissored his fingers and did this for a moment before he removed them. Dean opened his eyes, his breathes coming in shallow pants as he spread his legs open as far as possible without it burning. Castiel nodded and pumped himself a few times before he pushed into Dean. Dean moaned, "Yes," his head rolling back into the pillow. Castiel paused, letting Dean adjust. The hunter groaned, "Come on Cas, move!" Castiel complied and began to thrust slowly. Dean nodded, moving back, keeping time with the angel's thrusts. "You can do better than this," Dean growled out. Castiel arched an eyebrow and thrust harder. Dean hissed and moaned lewdly. Castiel leaned down and kissed Dean, trying to bite and pin the hunter's tongue while Dean tried to fight back. Castiel angled his hips and thrust faster. Dean pulled back from the kiss, his lips red and swollen, as he gripped Castiel's shoulders and stared up into the blue eyes of the angel over him, pushing back against the thrusts. Castiel rolled his hips and Dean groaned. "Y-you like to take it s-slow, don't you Cas?" Dean managed to gasp out. Castiel grunted and nodded. "I want to experience as much as I can Dean," he said, sweat rolling down his body. Dean blurted out, "I-I'm not used to taking it slow." "I know," Castiel said. "But you are enjoying it." Dean swallowed and nodded. Castiel ran a hand up and down Dean's thigh, angling his hips and giving a quick thrust. Dean gave a small cry, arching off the bed a little, his eyes rolling back in his head. He dug his fingers into Castiel's back, panting hard.

The angel repeated his thrust and Dean bucked, crying out, "Oh fuck!" He looked Castiel in the eye, trying to control his breathing. "C-Cas, you can't keep doing that, or I'll come," he told the angel. "But isn't that the point Dean?" Castiel asked, hitting Dean's prostate again. Dean's hands slipped down Cas's back, and he dragged them back, scratching Castiel's flesh as he tried to hold out a little longer. "Y-Yes, but…" Dean started to say before Castiel slid a hand in between their bodies and gripped Dean's weeping, aching member.

The hunter's face turned a darker pink and a gasp escaped his quivering lips. He squirmed, only making himself whimper in the process. "Cas, please," he said breathlessly. Castiel stared at Dean, seeming to not grasp what he meant. "D-don't give me that," Dean growled. "You know what I want." Castiel tilted his head, a few loose strands of hair falling to the side. Dean looked away, his face burning in embarrassment, not lust this time. He chewed his lip. "Tell me Dean," Castiel said softly, leaning down to say it in Dean's ear. A shudder ran throughout the hunter's body and he slowly turned to look back at Castiel. They locked gazes and Dean said, "M-make me come Cas."

Castiel nodded and began to thrust, harder and faster. He hit Dean's prostate over and over again, and soon Dean was panting and gasping, coming undone fast. "C-Cas," he moaned, back arching again. Castiel pumped, his hand still wrapped around Dean's dripping cock. Dean moaned and writhed. "I-I'm going to come," he said. Castiel kept his thrusts aimed on Dean's prostate and continued to pump, but it wasn't long before Dean clenched and dug his nails into Castiel's back, crying the angel's name as he came onto his stomach. Dean collapsed back into the bed, chest heaving and his body covered in sweat as he rode out his high. Castiel continued to thrust, till Dean reached up and pulled the angel down by his neck, kissing him. It was all tongue, and Castiel knew that Dean was good.

Dean moved back against Cas, clenching his body and pulling back from the kiss to whisper in the angel's ear, "Come for me Cas." Castiel shut his eyes, groaning softly. Dean knew he could talk dirty to Cas till the world ended, but he needed a better way to get the angel to come. He kept clenching around Cas, and reached up to trace his fingers up and down where the other man's shoulder blades met. Castiel's breathing hitched and he arched back into Dean's touch. Dean grinned and sat up a little, tracing faster. Castiel moaned softly and then Dean pressed his fingers between Cas's shoulders blades. Castiel moaned louder, wriggling in Dean's touch. "Come for me Cas, you can do it," Dean told him. Castiel opened his eyes, the blue dilated. "You're relenting, aren't you? I came, and now you want me to get you to come," Dean said. Castiel nodded. "Then pull out of me," Dean told him. Castiel did so and then fell back to the bed.

Dean stuck two fingers in his mouth and sucked for a moment, before he pressed them to Castiel's entrance. The two locked gazes and Dean pushed the fingers in. Castiel groaned, his hands going to grip the sheets. Dean moved his fingers about, and after a moment, began to thrust them in and out of the angel. Castiel could feel his chest starting to heave. "Sit up Cas," Dean told him. Castiel propped himself up on his elbows. Dean moved closer and reached back to stroke in between Castiel's shoulder blades again. Castiel shuddered, his eyes closing once more. Dean did this for a few minutes, pressing down a few times on Castiel's back, making him whimper. Then a few moments later, Dean growled out, "Cas, come for me." A small cry escaped Castiel's lips and his whole body clenched as he came all over his stomach. He opened his eyes and smiled softly at Dean. Dean smiled back.

Castiel waved his hand, and they were both clean. Dean removed his hands and rolled over, onto his stomach, muttering into the bed, "We can poof back to Sammy later." Castiel moved and laid down, his back facing Dean. Dean rolled over, and pulled the angel close to him. "I'm sorry that I delayed coming Dean," Castiel muttered after a moment. "Don't be sorry Cas," Dean replied, his breath against the back of Castiel's neck. "It's not like the films where everyone comes at the same time." "I see," Castiel said. "So the pizza man was wrong." Dean chuckled. "Yeah, but he wasn't wrong about everything. Adrenalin is a very good stimulant." Castiel smirked and muttered, "As long as you are happy Dean." "I'm happy as long as I'm with you Cas," Dean told him. They both smiled, then settled into the bed, to sleep.

**Tell me what you think. Do you think it's too long?**

**And yes, as asked Dean touching Cas's back is a reference to his wings :)**


End file.
